List of Sam
Sam & Cat series has been announced on September 22, 2013, one year later iCarly's ending. The first season was supposed to have 21 episodes; then, due to the high ratings, they became 29. The second season was supposed to have 20 episodes; always due to high ratings, they became 25. Season 1 (2014-15) First season shootings started on January 10, 2014, stopped on June 21, restarted on September 14 and officially finished on January 18. First season focuses on Sam & Cat's job as babysitters and on friendship with Dice and Goomer. There will be three specials: #TheyAreBack!, #iQuit and #NewChances. The last one is the season finale, and also the most watched episode in the season. The first season was supposed to have 21 episodes; then, due to the high ratings, they became 29. Season 2 (2015-16) Season 2 of Sam & Cat has been announced on May 24, 2015, after iQuit airing. Shooting started on June 12 in the same year and finished on January 9, 2016. Season two focuses on Sam & Cat's job, Dice and Goomer's friendship, Sam & Freddie's shilly-shallying relationship and Cat's first crush. This season features three specials: AllTogetherNow , as the season premiere, TheyAreBackAgain! as the most watched episode in the season and the second in the series, and WhatHaveIDone? as the season finale. The second season was supposed to have 20 episodes; always due to high ratings, they became 25. Season 3 (2016-17) Season 3 has been announced on April 3, 2016 after the success of #TheyAreBackAgain!. Season 3 shooting started on June 16 and finished on January 23, 2017. This season has 25 episodes and two specials: #Kidnapped, with 5.8 million viewers and #LoveWillFindAWay, as the season finale and the most watched episode in the season with 6.1 million viewers. Season 3 focuses on Sam & Freddie and Cat & Jake's relationships. It also focuses on Sam & Cat's job, Dice & Kim's relationship, Dice & Goomer's brothership and sometimes on Dice's puberty. Season 4 (2017-18) Season 4 has been announced on May 13, 2017. Shooting started on June 28 and finished on February 19, 2018. This season has 27 episodes. It focuses on Sam & Cat's babysitting business, on Sam & Freddie's, Cat & Jake's and Dice & Kim's relationship. It also focuses on Dice and Goomer's brothership and more on Dice's puberty, he is in fact 15 years old. There are three specials: #MeantToBe (with 6.0 million viewers), #OurFriendship (with 5.5 million viewers) and #iDontWannaLoseYouAgain as the season finale and the second most watched episode in the series with 6.4 million viewers. This season features the 100th episode of the series. Season 5 (2018-19) Season 5 of Sam & Cat has been announced on April 29, 2018. Shooting started on May 31 and finished on January 19, 2019. It focuses on Sam and Cat's babysitting business, Dice's puberty (he's 16 years old!) and the relationships of the characters. There are three specials, the last one is the season finale and the most watched episode in the show with 7.0 million viewers. Season 6 (2020) Season 6 of Sam & Cat has been announced on September 30, 2019, two weeks after season 5 finale that was supposed to be the last episode of the series. Shooting started on November 4, 2019 and ended on May 27, 2020. This season focuses on the babysitting business that risks to shut down and the various relationships between the characters. There is a crossover with The Thundermans and other two two-parts episodes.